The present invention is an accessory mount for turf or grounds care equipment, such as a zero-turn radius mower.
Zero-turn radius mowers are commonly used by turf and grounds care professionals for mowing grass, but, in many cases, it is desirable to attach a turf and grounds care accessory to the mower to complete other jobs. Similarly, it is often desirable to attach an accessory to other types of mowers or turf or grounds care equipment. One such accessory is a dethatcher which runs a series of metal blades, tines, or prongs along the ground to remove dead grass, leaves, stems, and the like. Other accessories include, but are not limited to, an aerator, lawn roller, fertilizer spreader, storage cart, or the like. Zero-turn radius mowers and other turf or grounds care equipment made by different manufacturers may contemplate and provide certain frameworks for securing such accessories. However, because each manufacturer constructs the mower differently, accessories often cannot be readily interchanged between mowers or other turf or grounds care equipment from different manufacturers.